For what a song is Worth
by Angleterre97
Summary: He was dying, she could tell by the music. Though he still played with experienced perfection, the notes that flowed from his piano were almost pained, as if they voiced the suffering he never would aloud.


He was dying, she could tell by the music. Though he still played with experienced perfection, the notes that flowed from his piano were almost pained, as if they voiced the suffering he never would aloud. Eliza sat across from the black baby grand, watching as her husband's fingers glided over the ivory keys.

Roderich, chocolate brown hair and glasses situated in front of his amethyst eyes, had always been a regal person. Aristocratic in nature, he was always a gentleman, always serious. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents, a business affair, and at the young age of nineteen Eliza Hedervary had moved from her families small Hungarian farm to her Fiancé's estate in Vienna, Austria. But that was six years earlier.

The final notes of the song faded as the man removed his hands.

"It's beautiful as always dear."

Roderich had been playing and composing music from the time that he was quite young. He had managed to make a very successful career out of it.

"It's coming along." He replied as he stood, only to sway and steady himself on the piano. Eliza helped him into his wheelchair. The disease had crippled his legs to the point of no return. He could have easily played from the wheelchair, but he was stubborn, and he refused.

"They're getting closer to a cure." The young woman offered her husband as she helped him to the drawing room. "I'm sure of it."

"They'll never find one." He replied as she handed him a cup of freshly brewed tea. "But it hardly matters."

Eliza could only sigh as she adjusted the flowers clip in her hair. He had been diagnosed seven months prior, but had not once let on that it bothered him. He wouldn't show his pain, because that wasn't dignified, not at all.

"Take my health, take my wealth, even take my name. Just leave me my music." She had heard him mutter under his breath more than a few times, when he thought no one could hear. He knew his time was coming as much as she did. And as it so happens, with his latest piece replaying through his mind, Roderich Edelstein past away in his sleep that very night.

/OOO/

"You called on me for a reason I assume, little miss? Maybe to make a deal?"

His teeth were sharp and jagged, with skin pale as the moon and hair white as snow. With a voice thickened by a coarse German accent, the demon's manic laugh rattled Eliza's spine as a set of bloody red eyes seemed to pierce her recently widowed heart. She was terrified, but she didn't let it show. Roderich never would have.

"Or did you summon me here simply so you could bask in my glory?"

"Hardly," She retorted, yearning to wipe the smug grin from the creature's face. "Can you help me or not?"

"Well of course I can sweetheart, the question is, will I? I'm not running a charity here you know."

"I know, what is your price?"

The demon smirked, sensing the girl's determination. "So here's how these things work," He began. " You tell me your heart's desire, be it money, fame, revenge, knowledge, whatever. I'll even kill someone if that's what you want. Then you pay for my services, simple as that."

Eliza nodded, understanding full well what he meant. "And you'll be able to do anything I ask of you?"

"That's what I said isn't it? Just consider me a 'Jack-of-all-trades sorta guy."

"Alright then," She held out her hand. "We have a deal."

/OOO/

He couldn't believe it, he could really walk again. No swaying, no pain. Roderich had woken and then became rather annoyed. Eliza had been no where to be seen, and the same went for his wheelchair. Swinging his feet to hover above the floor, the aristocrat debated calling out to his wife. But he was feeling rather well and figured at the very least he could stagger to the bathroom and back. But as he stood and took a tentative step, he found that he could take another, and then another, and another! He was astounded, dumbfounded, absolutely elated.

"Eliza!" He called as he ran down the hallway, still in his long night shirt as he bounded down the stairs. "Eliza! Where are you? It's a miracle!"

He looked in the kitchen, the drawing room, out in the garden. Finally he found his wife in his music room, sitting at the piano. She turned as she heard him enter, a smile lighting her face.

"You're walking." She said happily, almost relieved as she stood, her husband pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I can walk, I feel strong, it's like I've been cured over night!" The young man didn't even realize he had, for a time, been dead. "I can conduct symphonies again Eliza, can you believe it?" She had never seen her husband so happy, which in turn warmed her heart. "We must go out to celebrate at once!" He exclaimed.

The young lady's smile faltered. "I'm afraid I can't," She said. "Actually, it's about time for me to go."

"Go? What do you mean?"

"She means it's time for her to pay up."

Roderich turned back to the door. A man stood there with red eyes, pale skin and white hair. A jagged grin set on his face.

"I beg your pardon, who are you?"

"A friend. You'd still be crippled and dead if it wasn't for me. But then again, maybe I'm the bad guy."

"_You_ cured me?" He asked, confused.

"I did indeed young master, per this little girl's request. You're as healthy as can be."

"But...there's no cure. No human would have..."

"Oh! Right again sir! Now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

Roderich looked between the strange man and his wife, who's eyes had turned somber.

"Eliza, I don't understand..."

She gave him a smile, a sad smile as she took his hands in hers.

You have your health back now darling. Now you won't have to give up our music for a very long time."

She let go of his hands and turned away from the man she had grown to love. The demon, as Roderich had finally educed, smirked and laughed a raunchy laugh as he escorted the the young woman away. Out of the room, and out of the aristocrat's life forever.

/OOO/

Roderich Edelstein never re-married. He lived for many many years after the 'disappearance' of his wife. And every song he composed there after was dedicated just to her.

/OOO/

**So we had to write a Faust inspired story and my first thought was Black Butler but then I decided to do something a little different and I'm really proud of this. I even had to read it in front of the class, so scary...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
